User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the origins in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Fading Echoes Cats Are people allowed to reserve images from Fading Echoes yet? I thought we were going to wait until the 23rd. All of the new characters (Reedwhisker(D), Bumbleflight etc.) have already been reserved--'Nightshine'Ü 00:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Chararts Is there any other way to make a charart other than pixlr?Brook55 02:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Brook Err... Um. I just saw a new category that someone created: Category:Deceased Characters. I don't think it's quite needed as we already have the StarClan and Place of no stars categories, and if we had needed it, we would have had it before now... but I wanted to check before I deleted it, because it's already been added to a lot of articles and that would mean a lot of redlink removal. I'd be happy to work away at them when i get the time, I just thought that I should check about this, especially if you think it's worth having :P insaneular Talk 02:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll work on it then. And I understand the hiding from spoilers, it's a great book and I wouldn't want it ruined for you ^^ insaneular Talk 11:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks for youre Mudpool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raffyjack123 10:19, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Um hi I'm Snowstorm, a new apprentice at Project Character Art. I was wondering if you could check out my Sootfur (A) image and give me some comments. Not to bother you or anything i'm just really bored. =)Snowstorm! 03:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Um hi again could you check out my sootfur (A) image? Sorry I haven't got any comments today. Not to bother you or anything. Scream at me if you like *hides under table*Snowstorm! 23:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar I seem to find issues with it all the time. How about adding SkyClan Cat, and StarClan Cat to the Characters section? [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus'' | Perseus]] , [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 05:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Policies I was hoping we could discuss those types of things as well :) I think the IRC would be the best place, at least until we get enough of an idea of what we want to make official drafts and whatnot (I don't know exactly how much we have to put into making a policy; I know Kitsu put in a lot of planning and drafting, but things have changed a bit since Kitsu was here... XD) And yay that you'll be back, and I'm composing a reply to your email right now. :) insaneular Talk 21:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Made a quick draft of what we came up with so far here. Of course we would make it a little more clear in the final version. Anything else we should add to it, you think? insaneular Talk 18:33, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Article Some user created this article called Bitch, can you get rid of it? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 12:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart Request Hello, cud you please make me one? i would really appreciate it thanks :) Name: Dawnleaf Gender: Female Pelt Type: Long Color: Tortoiseshell with ginger paws and 2 jet black ears and a black tail with white at the very tip Postion in Clan: Deputy Eye Color: Deep Ocean Blue THANK YOU SOO MUCH!! P.S could u also post it on my talk page please? Thanks :) here is my talk page link http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dawnleaf THANKS AGAIN! Dawnleaf 01:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf